Lore Of Mercenaries
Each Mercenary is special in their own way, they had endured before & after entering the Time Gate. In their previous life & their current life in Lost Saga. Their Lore comes in two forms, reaching a certain level with a mercenary to unlock their following Tens quest upon joining Lobby. On reaching the Tens level, rewards for completing the quest are acquired along with another piece of Mercenary's lore. Please note that these are based off translations of America Lost Saga, so they may be incomplete, mistranslated or different from Lost Saga lore text. Click on your Mercenary of Choice, leading you to their lore page. - #1 : Iron Knight - #2 : Captain Hook - #3 : Western Cowboy (Western Gunman) - #4 : Fire Mage - #5 : Cyber Medic - #6 : Savage Berserker - #7 : Robin Hood - #8 : Crazy Sapper - #9 : Ice Mage - #10 : Infantry - #11 : Space Trooper - #12 : Shadow Assassin - #13 : Justice Defender (Victory Defender) - #14 : Tao Warrior (Guan Yu) - #15 : Wild Boxer - #16 : Viking Raider - #17 : Kage Ninja - #18 : Musketeer - #19 : Taekwo Do Master - #20 : Dark Shaman - #21 : Smile Joker (Jester) - #22 : Treasure Hunter - #23 : Grim Reaper - #24 : Lightning Mage - #25 : Mighty Paladin (Templar) - #26 : Mafia Boss - #27 : Tiger - #28 : Desert Saladin - #29 : Death Knight - #30 : Sol Badguy - #31 : Heavy Crasher - #32 : Special Forces - #33 : Samurai - #34 : Runningback - #35 : Chaos Dahlia - #36 : Zorro (Fencer) - #37 : Jin Kisaragi - #38 : Necromancer - #39 : Kung Fu Master (Xiao Long) - #40 : Spartacus (Gladiator) - #41 : Exorcist - #42 : Pro Wrestler - #43 : Magic Lancer - #44 : Puppeteer - #45 : Hawkeye - #46 : Devil Ranger - #47 : Unicorn Lancer - #48 : Priest - #49 : Capoeira - #50 : Ragna (The Bloodedge) - #51 : Son-O-Kong (Monkey King) - #52 : Swordsman Baek (Baek Dong Su) - #53 : Cheiftain (Indian) - #54 : Hazama - #55 : Rockstar - #56 : Changchun - #57 : Werewolf - #58 : May (and Johnny) - #59 : Muay Thai - #60 : Chaos Refud - #61 : Gatokacha - #62 : Rachel Alucard - #63 : Iljimae - #64 : Staff Master (Hong Gil-Dong) - #65 : Witch - #66 : V-Mechanic - #67 : Arthur - #68 : Zhao Yun - #69 : Card Magician - #70 : Barbarian - #71 : Iori Yagami - #72 : D'Artagnan - #73 : Graffiti Master - #74 : Haohmaru - #75 : Phantom - #76 : Sorcerer - #77 : Mai Shiranui - #78 : Zhuge Liang (Wind Mage) - #79 : Forcer - #80 : Yumira - #81 : Lucifer - #82 : Kyo Kusanagi - #83 : Desperado - #84 : Nakoruru - #85 : Destroyer - #86 : Michael - #87 : Doggaebi (Dokkaebi) - #88 : Gumiho - #89 : Peter Pan (Sprite) - #90 : Dragon Rider - #91 : Succubus - #92 : Cyborg - #93 : Trinity - #94 : Hwarang - #95 : Windrunner - #96 : Monk - #97 : Anubis - #98 : Kali - #99 : Skadi - #100 : Demon Thief - #101 : Jin Mo-Ri - #102 : Vampire - #103 : Project K - #104 : Hakumen - #105 : Devil - #106 : Maid - #107 : Flash - #108 : Evy - #109 : Psychometry (Esper) - #110 : Sudden Attack - #111 : Slasher - #112 : Son Tae-Yang (Beyblade Tyson) - #113 : Earth Mage - #114 : Titan - #115 : Space Warden (Time Space) - #116 : Kim Yun Seong - #117 : Arcanist - #118 : Galactic Mage - #119 : Dragon Slayer - #120 : Nang In (Wanderer) - #121 : Striker - #122 : Don Quixote - #123 : Dragon Nest Assassin (Advanced Assassin) - #124 : Thunderbird - #125 : Alice - #126 : Lee (Bruce Lee) - #127 : Valkyrie - #128 : Park Il-Pyo - #129 : Earthbreaker (Earthquake) - #130 : Jack O' Lantern - #131 : Pencak Silat (Pentjak Silat) - #132 : Shadow Ranger - #133 : Dark Knight - #134 : Jumper - #135 : Engineer - #136 : Swordmaster (Geomje) - #137 : Zeus - #138 : F-Saber - #139 : Outboxer - #140 : Gangrim (Death Angel) - #141 : Hades - #142 : Magic Swordsman (Demonblade) - #143 : Nezha (Nata) - #144 : Admiral Yi (Yi Sun-Sin) - #145 : Energy Researcher (Researcher) - #146 : Blade - #147 : Matador (Bullfight) - #148 : Jeon Woo Chi - #149 : Forsaken (Hwanma Gangsi) - #150 : Chemical Engineer (Chemical) - #151 : Chain Magician - #152 : Red Riding Hood (Red Hood) - #153 : Strider - #154 : Nephilim - #155 : Apostate - #156 : Mutant - #157 : Ganesha - #158 : Mir 2 - Warrior - #159 : Cuchulain - #160 : Galford - #161 : Gwimusa (Phantom Blade) - #162 : Druid - #163 : Jin Sasinmu - #164 : Dark Sith - #165 : Predator - #166 : Crow - #167 : Soul master - #168 : Black Spear - #169 : Mephisto - #170 : Gunner - #171 : Powered - #172 : Trap Master - #173 : BTS (Bangtan Boys) - #174 : Witch Doctor - #175 : Surfer - #176 : Bubble Fighter - #177 : Hong Jin-Young - #178 : Uriel - #179 : Patriot - #180 : Pungsin - #181 : Warp - #182 : Rudolph - #183 : Drill - #184 : Stranger - #185 : Gargoyle - #186 : Hacker - #187 : Cannon - #188 : Magic Engineer - #189 : Vagabond